The invention relates to a drive device for the adjustment of an actuating element of a throttle, valve, connecting device (coiled connector) or a dosage feed device or similar item of equipment, in particular in the mining of mineral oil or natural gas, with at least one spindle drive movably connected to the actuating element and a gear unit arranged between the spindle drive and at least one motor.
Such a drive device is known from DE 200 18 561. The prior device is used for the adjustment of a shut-off element as actuating element in a blow-out valve arrangement (blow-out preventer, BOP), whereby a connecting channel in the BOP can be closed by the shut-off element. The shut-off element is movably connected to the spindle drive. Through this spindle drive a rotational movement produced by the motor is converted into a linear movement for the adjustment of the actuating element. In addition, a worm gear is arranged as a further gear unit between the motor and the spindle drive.
This drive device and especially due to the application of the worm gear is characterised characterised by a self-locking mechanism and also otherwise can be well employed for the adjustment of various actuating elements. Such a drive device exhibits substantial advantages over other devices without worm gear. However, generally the efficiency is restricted to less than 50% and also the self-locking mechanism is only produced at a high transmission ratio. In addition, relatively high axial forces sometimes occur with worm gears.